Potions  et manigances
by lilynx88
Summary: A l'époque des Maraudeurs, certains Serpentards de Sixième Année se risquent à expérimenter les Potions. Surtout celles dont on ne parle pas en cours...
1. Chapter 1 : Retour et piqueassiette

**Voilà c'est ma première fiction et je ne m'y connais donc pas trop. Mais mon imagination et ma motivation sont au maximum **

**Tous les personnages (et le reste bien sûr) appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, sauf le petit groupe de Serpentards (Linnéa, ses amis et ses camarades de chambre).  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

**Et merci à LadyRirly et capulisa pour leur soutien.**

Chapitre 1 : Retour et pique-assiette

Linnéa rangeait toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir. Le banquet venait de se terminer et elle avait bien mangé et surtout énormément ri en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis : Johan et Charlie. Ils avaient, pour chaque élève de première année, tenté de deviner dans quelle maison il se retrouverait mais aussi dans quelle catégorie il se placerait : la future préfète, le mouchard de service de Rusard, l'illuminée de Divination, le batteur de l'Equipe de Quidditch, celui qui ferait exploser toute la salle en cours de Potions…

Et bien sûr ils essayaient de trouver qui allait former des couples. En général à ce point du débat ils n'étaient jamais d'accord. Par exemple cette année Charlie pariait que ces deux Poufsouffles : la petite brune et le blond à lunettes, malgré leur timidité évidente, allaient tout de suite s'enticher l'un de l'autre. Plus pragmatiques, Johan et Linnéa pensaient que cela n'arriverait pas avant la 7ème année. Ils avaient également repéré que déjà deux filles et un garçon craquait pour ce roux mignon de Serdaigle.

Ils avaient finalement reçu 27 nouveaux élèves à la table de leur maison : Serpentard. C'était plus que quand Linnéa était elle-même arrivée à Poudlard cinq années plus tôt. Il était alors une quinzaine tout au plus. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs bien seule à l'époque. Elle n'avait eu aucun vrai ami pendant sa première année. Puis lors de sa seconde année, elle avait rencontré Charlie. Elles s'étaient immédiatement bien entendues. Après était venu Johan et depuis ils formaient ce trio inséparable. Eh oui, ces deux meilleurs amis n'étaient pas dans la même année qu'elle malheureusement.

Elle repensa aux gens qui composaient son dortoir de Sixième année et poussa un soupir. C'était en fait les mêmes filles que depuis son arrivée à l'école. D'abord Emily et Ally : deux totales hystériques, elles s'aimaient tellement que pour un rien, ça y est, elles se faisaient la gueule. Elles ne supportaient pas de rester séparées et passaient toutes leur vacances ensemble. Ces deux filles ne laissaient personne s'immiscer dans leur petit cercle privé. Linnéa parlait d'expérience : elle avait déjà essayé, sans succès.

L'autre fille, Colleen, était elle aussi spéciale. Les seuls mots qu'elle semblait vouloir prononcer étaient « oui » et « non » et encore, seulement quand on lui posait une question. Malgré cela, elle suivait tout un groupe de filles de leur année que cela ne semblait pas déranger. Surtout que Colleen finissait toujours par faire leurs devoirs tandis qu'elles rigolaient à côté. Linnéa avait aussi tenté de se lier avec elle mais son calme incessant avait fini par l'agacer.

Mais cette année une certaine Katherine avait, en plus rejoint son dortoir. Bien entendu, elle la connaissait déjà, ne serait-ce que de nom. Elle jugeait surement trop vite les gens mais elle avait la quasi-certitude qu'elle et Katherine ne deviendrait pas amies.

En bref, une fois de plus elle resterait le plus éloigné de son dortoir que possible.

Mais bon, elle pourrait toujours squatter chez Johan ou Charlie, rester avec eux dans la Salle Commune et manger avec eux. Et elle pourrait faire ses devoirs à la Bibliothèque. D'ailleurs on rencontrait plein de gens intéressants là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça changeait des bavardages des Serpentards.

Justement en ce moment les deux siamoises parlaient de tous les garçons qu'elles avaient repérés cette année. Horrifiée, Linnéa, en écoutant plus attentivement, se rendit compte qu'elles parlaient de Johan.

« Et t'as vu ces yeux de dingues qu'il a ? expliqua Ally

- Ouais je me demande comment il est sculpté sous sa robe de sorcier, ajouta Emily.

- Pitié les filles, si vous vous entendiez … »

Elles protestèrent en lui disant de la fermer et que de toute façon leur conversation ne la concernait pas. Linnéa le remarqua ensuite : son collier avait disparu ! Elle n'avait pas pu le perdre, c'était impossible. Il avait appartenu à sa grand-mère et c'était son père qui le lui avait donné. Elle ne s'en séparait jamais, il était trop précieux pour cela. Il changeait de couleur lorsqu'il était mis au-dessus d'une potion qui était dangereuse, car mal préparée. Linnéa, en pleine panique, fouilla donc partout dans son dortoir, et ne le trouvant pas, descendit à la Salle Commune. Elle y croisa Lucius Malefoy :

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Elle ne répondit pas trop occupé à réfléchir à où il avait pu tomber.

- Je te parle, si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

- Ah bon ? Ben désolé j'avais pas remarqué, dit-elle avec ironie. C'est pas comme si on s'était déjà parlé, tu ne connais même pas mon prénom.

- On aurait pourtant dit qu'il te manquait quelque chose.

Il ouvrit la main et heureusement le bijou était là. Il la referma et demanda pensivement :

- Attends pourquoi n'as-tu pas essayé d'Accio dessus ?

- Les sortilèges anti-vol tu connais pas !

Elle lui arracha des mains et s'en retourna à son dortoir.

- Et je sais que ton nom commence par un V …

Linnéa leva les yeux au ciel, de dos, énervée par son assurance. Puis finalement arrivée au pied des escaliers, elle soupira et dit :

- Merci »

Elle n'en avait pas envie mais bon, autant ne pas lui manquer de respect si on pouvait l'éviter. Et elle monta se coucher.


	2. Chapitre 2: Résolution et plante verte

Merci pour vos reviews !

Allez bon chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : Résolution

« Salut ma belle ! lui dit Johan le lendemain matin. Il l'appelait toujours comme ça pour la réconforter, ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment. Mais bon en même temps c'était mieux que « ma moche ». Et effectivement elle était vraiment de mauvaise humeur, passer une nouvelle année avec ces filles dans son dortoir, plus cette Katherine la déprimait d'avance. La perte momentanée de son collier l'avait également stressée au plus haut point.

-Alors elles ne t'ont pas encore mangé ? demanda Charlie avec un grand sourire. Ils étaient tous deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre à la table des Serpentards.

- Ben pas encore mais… fit elle avec une grimace.

Elle alla s'asseoir avec eux. Ils lui parlèrent de leur nouveau plan : rendre Severus Rogue sociable ! Ils en manigançaient sans cesse d'autres auxquels Linnéa participait plus ou moins selon ses envies. L'année dernière par exemple ces deux-là avaient tentés de convaincre les premières années que Lucius Malefoy était en fait un véritable serpent caché dans un corps d'homme. Puis Jimmy Burnett s'était un jour moqué de Charlie. Depuis, dès qu'il avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec l'élue de son cœur, ils l'avaient ridiculisé. Et ridiculisé de manière différente à chaque fois. Cela avait inclus notamment un sort de Mutisme, un parfum senteur dragon, un sort de Trébuchage et un changement très inattendu de sa couleur de cheveux.

Après le petit déjeuner, Linnéa avait cours de Métamorphose et ses amis Botanique. Ils se séparèrent. Linnéa prit comme toujours tout son temps pour arriver à sa classe. Elle n'aimait pas du tout arriver en avance car elle n'avait personne à qui parler avant son cours. Cette fois-ci ses habitudes changèrent. En effet, Yaxley, ami de Malefoy, en passant devant elle lui demanda d'un ton plein de sous-entendus :

« Alors c'est comment d'être dans le dortoir de Katherine ? Puis à ses copains : Si j'étais à sa place les mecs… »

Heureusement McGonagall arriva justement. Linnéa était agacée : pour une fois qu'un élève de son année lui parlait c'était à propos de cette fille !

Par bonheur arriva enfin l'heure de Potions : son cours préféré. Cette année elle avait pris le cours avancé. Il était composé en majorité de Serpentards mais aussi de pas mal de Serdaigles. Et apparemment Lily Evans, chouchoute avérée de Slughorn, qui était pourtant en cinquième année avait eu l'autorisation de suivre ce cours. Mais bon, cela n'allait pas lui gâcher l'heure de Potions. Linnéa était tellement absorbée par la préparation, les dosages précis, les différents ingrédients et leurs propriétés. C'était l'un des seuls moments où elle parvenait à totalement faire le vide, à oublier ses doutes et ses soucis pour ne penser qu'à sa potion. Elle lui parlait presque dans sa tête : « Que dirais-tu de poudre de cacille ? Ou d'un peu de bile de tatou ? Je suis sûre que ça te ferait plaisir »

D'accord elle était surement la seule qui faisait cela. En tout cas, encore une fois elle avait bien réussi sa potion : il s'agissait d'un filtre de Détente, très utile pour les étudiants stressés.

Elle sortit de la classe et là de l'autre côté des escaliers, elle l'aperçut. Lukas, Gryffondor de Sixième année, cousin de James Potter. Quoi elle n'arrivait plus à faire de phrases complètes ? Elle l'avait rencontré un jour à la Bibliothèque l'année précédente. Ils avaient tous deux une heure de libre. Ils s'étaient assis à la même table chacun à un bout opposé : maisons ennemies obligent. Finalement laissant de côté les préjugés de sa maison, Linnéa lui proposa un chocogrenouille goût beurre de cacahuète. Bien sûr il accepta et ils parlèrent pendant une heure de leurs friandises préférées. Après ce jour, elle ne l'avait pas revu à la Bibliothèque mais après tout ça avait été la fin de l'année. Pendant les vacances, elle avait beaucoup pensé à lui, se disant qu'elle aurait bien voulu s'en faire un ami.

Et Lukas était là et lui souriait, d'un sourire qui disait « tu m'as manqué », qui creusait les fossettes de ses joues et plissait ses yeux. D'abord Linnéa n'y crut pas puis en voyant qu'il regardait vers elle, elle lui sourit timidement. Elle allait s'approcher de lui pour lui parler mais elle remarqua alors que ce n'était pas à elle que se destinait ce regard. Elle pivota et vit encore une fois le profil de Katherine.

Elle faillit ne pas la voir se diriger vers Lukas puisqu'à ce moment-là elle fut atteinte par l'accès de jalousie le plus extrême qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. La sérénité que lui avait laissée le cours de Potions : partie en fumée. Plus rien n'avait de sens dans son esprit. Pourquoi ? Comment se connaissent-ils ? Quoi… Non ! Injuste ! Il n'y aura jamais de sourire pour elle. Elle finit par s'asseoir contre un mur, désorientée, le temps de retrouver des pensées plus cohérentes.

Et malgré sa rage, elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle pensa qu'il était temps pour elle de se mettre à la préparation d'une Potion. Et celle-ci, sans la supervision de Slughorn.

A midi, Johan et Charlie étaient déjà à table lorsqu'elle arriva.

« Alors la Botanique c'était comment ?

-Pas mal. On a vu la plante d'Ellébore. Hannah Brooks a failli la toucher et Chourave a tellement crié qu'on a presque tous sursauté et des pots se sont renversés…

Il s'arrêta quand Charlie lui toucha le bras et montra Linnéa du regard.

-Linnéa tu es sûre que tout va bien ? questionna Charlie. On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe.

- Euh non. Je pensais juste à… vos nez.

- Ah bon d'accord, dit Johan d'un air entendu. Mais pourquoi en fait ?

- Pour rien, vous avez de beaux nez. Avec du caractère, c'est le meilleur type de nez pour moi.

- Parce que t'es une connaisseuse dans ce domaine peut-être !

- Bien sûr ça fait des années que je les observe. En même temps, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire en cours. »

Ils passèrent ainsi le déjeuner à parler de qui avait un beau nez, allant jusqu'à leur attribuer à chacun une note.

Charlie avait compris que Linnéa était vraiment bouleversé, et elle se demandait pourquoi. Mais elle préférait qu'elle leur en parle d'elle-même plutôt que de l'obliger à le faire.

De son côté, Linnéa se sentait un peu coupable. Normalement elle et ses amis parlaient de tout et elle aurait bien voulu entendre leur avis sur la situation. Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à en parler, elle devait d'abord comprendre toutes les émotions qui la tourmentaient. Mais cela attendrait au moins le soir dans son dortoir.

L'après-midi, elle se rendit à ses cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et de Cuisine Magique avec une appréhension grandissante. Il fallait qu'elle demande un service à quelqu'un et c'était bien la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de s'adresser. Or c'était aussi la seule qui pourrait l'aider.

Vers 4h, Linnéa rejoignit Charlie à la Bibliothèque. Elle l'aida pour ses devoirs de Sortilèges, les mêmes qu'elle avait déjà eu l'année précédente. Puis elle lui raconta la brillante intervention de Yaxley que Charlie qualifia de « pitoyable ».

« Tu crois qu'il partage un cerveau avec ses potes ? Tu sais comme les sorcières de la légende grecque qui se partagent un œil.

-J'espère pour lui que c'est ça. Sinon c'est qu'il a vraiment un problème, commenta Linnéa. Mais tu penses pas que ces parents si riches pourraient y penser comme cadeau de Noël !

-C'est sûr, le pire c'est qu'il a du succès auprès de toutes ces filles.

- Ouais, imagine la réaction d'Ally et Emily si c'était à elles qu'il avait posé la question « Oh mon dieu, il nous a parlé. Il nous a jeté un regard. C'est sûr, là, il est amoureux d'une de nous ».

A ce moment Colleen arriva et s'installa à leur table mais complètement à l'autre opposée.

-Ben viens t'asseoir près de nous, proposa Charlie.

Elle l'ignora et commença à ouvrir ses livres et à travailler, en évitant résolument de regarder dans leur direction. Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

- Cherche pas avec elle ! Vaut mieux la laisser toute seule ! lui expliqua Linnéa. De quoi on parlait ? Ah oui, je ne t'avais pas raconté : nos deux siamoises parlaient de Johan. Et d'une manière tout sauf dégoûtée.

- Non, ne me dit pas que ces monstres ont des vues sur lui ! »

Elles rigolèrent encore un peu des « colocataires » de Linnéa et de Yaxley. Puis elles retrouvèrent Johan dans son dortoir pour une partie de carte avec les autres cinquièmes années qui dormait là. Ils finirent par miser des dragées de Bertie Crochue et un des garçons, Adam, trichait en essayant de jeter discrètement des sorts de vent sur leurs cartes. Finalement Linnéa redescendit dans la Salle Commune quand tout le monde voulut se préparer. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil pour regarder le feu. Il n'y avait qu'elle et dans un coin de la salle, Malefoy qui parlait à une fille, dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas le nom et apparemment lui non plus. Elle s'en alla et Malefoy regarda Linnéa avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu voulais encore me remercier ?

- En fait je voulais te demander un service.

- Continue, tu m'intrigues.

- Eh bien, ça va sûrement paraître bizarre, mais je me demandais si tu ne connaissais pas une salle…

- Pour quoi ?

- Oh mais t'arrêtes de m'interrompre ! Une salle pour préparer des Potions, en dehors de la salle de cours.

- Mais oui, Mademoiselle veut s'entraîner aux Potions pour avoir de meilleures notes !

- Ah très drôle ! répliqua-t-elle. Je te rappelle que je suis aussi dans le cours avancé. J'aurais besoin d'une salle discrète où personne ne va, avec déjà quelques ingrédients de base. Je me suis dit que s'il y en avait une tu serais au courant.

- Quelle genre de Potion pourrais-tu préparer ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Bon tu peux m'aider, oui ou non ?

- Demain, après le cours de Sortilèges, dans la Salle Commune. »


	3. Chapitre 3: Philtre de Répulsion et crav

**Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre, que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire. Donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. L'histoire commence à se mettre en place.**

**Je précise que Johan (se prononce Yohann) est un garçon et Charlie une fille. J'adore ces prénoms ! :)**

**Merci de me lire et si vous voulez laissez une petite review ! Ça m'encouragerait énormément.**

**Chapitre 3 : Philtre de Répulsion et cravate rouge :**

_« Demain, après le cours de Sortilèges, dans la Salle Commune. »_

Le lendemain, Linnéa attendait Malefoy après les Sortilèges, dernier cours de la journée. Elle était en fait juste devant le passage secret qui menait chez les Serpentards. C'était quand même plus discret que de le rejoindre devant tout le monde en plein milieu de la Salle Commune. Elle n'avait même pas osé en parler à ses amis : il lui aurait fallu une excuse expliquant pourquoi elle avait besoin de Lucius et elle n'en avait pas.

« Tu foutais quoi putain ?

Linnéa avança jusqu'au prochain couloir et il la suivit.

-On ne pouvait pas se retrouver là-bas enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils auraient tous posé des questions ?

Il hocha la tête et commença à marcher en prenant toutes sortes de détours pour que personne ne les voie.

-On va où là ?

Il s'arrêta finalement devant une tapisserie située au septième étage à l'autre bout du château.

-Alors tu vas fermer les yeux et penser très fort à l'endroit que tu veux voir apparaître. Ensuite repasse trois fois devant la tapisserie.

Elle lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-Bon regarde je le fais avec toi pour être sûr que ça marche, la rassura-t-il.

Ils le firent tous les deux et lorsque Linnéa ouvrit ses yeux elle vit sur le mur une porte. Une porte, grande, en bois très foncé, rehaussée d'arabesques et de signes bizarres en or.

-Attends, serait-ce ce qu'on appelle…

-Oui, la Salle sur Demande, coupa Lucius.

-Sérieusement, je pensais que même si elle existait, personne n'arriverait à la trouver. Comment as-tu fais ?

-Je suppose que c'est plutôt elle qui voulait que je la trouve. Elle a dû penser que j'en avais besoin.

Linnéa jugea cette explication un peu facile mais n'insista pas. La Salle sur Demande décidait-t-elle vraiment pour qui elle s'ouvrirait ou pas ? Etait-il possible de la trouver comme cela, par hasard ?

-Après toi, tu n'es encore jamais venue, proposa-t-il.

Elle actionna la poignée de la porte et en resta ébahie. La pièce était très grande et contenait deux fenêtres pour permettre d'aérer, chose plutôt pas mal quand on préparait des potions. Les nombreuses armoires à étagères regorgeaient d'ingrédients : dans des bouteilles, flacons, en poudre, dans des pots de fleurs ou des boites magiquement maintenues à leur température idéale. Des chaudrons, de toutes tailles et formes, étaient entreposés dans les coins de la salle. Il y en avait en cuivre, en laiton, d'autres plus brillants en fer, et même quelque uns dans un métal qui semblait être de l'or. Elle pouvait aussi voir une bibliothèque avec de très nombreux livres forcément de Potions. Ses yeux se posèrent au centre de la pièce où posé sur un feu magique, un chaudron chauffait. La potion à l'intérieur était rouge sang et bouillonnait. Lucius se précipita auprès du chaudron et vérifia son contenu.

« Ouf, c'est bon, tout va bien !

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? lui demanda Linnéa, légèrement soucieuse.

-Nan, vaut mieux pas. Allez je te laisse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Au fait tu peux venir ici quand tu veux mais rentre discrètement. Cet endroit n'aurait plus aucun intérêt s'il n'était plus secret.

-Merci Malefoy ! » Elle lui sourit et il sortit.

Puis elle alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils en velours, qui donnait sur la fenêtre. De là, on pouvait voir l'entraînement de Quidditch des Poufsouffles mais elle regardait dans le vide. La nuit dernière, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Elle avait haché dans sa tête toutes ses pensées en une poudre bien fine comme elle l'aurait fait avec des grains de padramine pour un filtre de Sommeil. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lukas. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait été incroyablement jalouse de Katherine lorsqu'elle l'avait vu lui sourire et qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir de ne pas s'en souvenir ? Et si ça se trouve, Katherine avait plein d'amis dans toute l'école. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de tout cela. Elle prit un livre intitulé « Classiques de la Potion » et le parcouru. Elle tomba finalement sur le philtre de Répulsion : Linnéa y avait tout de suite pensé après sa « crise » de jalousie le jour précédent. Ce philtre était parfait. Il éloignait la personne à qui on le faisait boire, ici Katherine, de celle dont elle voulait se rapprocher. Elle penserait seulement « je n'ai pas envie de le voir » et ainsi elle l'éviterait. De plus, il n'avait pas d'effets secondaires et n'était pas trop puissant afin que la personne sous son influence ne se rende compte de rien. C'était vraiment l'idéal. Sauf que le philtre n'était pas si simple, il fallait une vraie maîtrise des Potions pour le réussir. Mais bon Linnéa sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Fini les potions basiques ! Et puis, elle avait une vraie motivation. Elle se décida à revenir le lendemain pour commencer son philtre et en sortant se demanda à nouveau ce que Malefoy mijotait dans son chaudron.

Linnéa retourna à son dortoir. Elle comptait montrer à Johan et Charlie la Salle sur Demande mais elle voulait d'abord prendre un pull et laisser son sac de cours. Ce qu'elle fit avant de remarquer que Katherine était sur son lit, lisant un manuel en regardant sans cesse par la fenêtre. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle ne pouvait pas louper cette occasion pour une fois que cette fille était seule.

« Salut !

-Oh salut, répondit-elle, en levant les yeux de son livre.

-Tu révises quoi ? interrogea Linnéa.

-Métamorphose. De l'année dernière. J'ai tout oublié pendant les vacances !

- Mais déjà le deuxième jour de cours. Je ne te pensais pas si studieuse. Et elle alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Ouais c'est ma mère, si je ratais, tu peux même pas imaginer où elle m'enverrait par Poudre de Cheminette.

Linnéa lui fit un petit sourire puis lui demanda :

-Au fait tu penses quoi des filles de notre dortoir ?

-Les deux : Ally et Emily sont complètement folles. Et l'autre c'est une vraie asociale c'est pas possible.

-Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi. Avec qui t'étais avant ?

Katherine commença une description sans fin de toutes ces amies tout en les critiquant. Linnéa acquiesçait de temps en temps.

-Et t'as pas d'amis dans les autres maisons ?

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ce sont tous des idiots ils ne valent pas la peine qu'on les connaisse.

-A ce point là ? la questionna Linnéa avec un air candide.

-Ouais franchement c'est un conseil de ma part. (Comme si j'avais besoin de tes conseils !)

-Vraiment tout le monde ?

-Absolument, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

-C'est que je t'ai vu parler à ce mec de Gryffondor, lâcha-t-elle, décidant d'être moins subtile. Et ça m'a étonnée comme je pensais justement que tu étais très anti-Griffons.

-Lui, c'est une exception, avoua-t-elle, rêveusement. En fait je l'ai rencontré pendant mes vacances en Australie. Tu imagines la coïncidence ? De se croiser là-bas.

Puis elle raconta ses vacances et les balades qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, et même la fois où ils avaient fait un pique-nique sur la plage.

-Malheureusement nos parents étaient là mais bon. Au fait ça ne te dérange pas de ne pas en parler pour l'instant ?

-Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-elle.

-Tu sais pour une fille que personne ne remarque tu es assez sympa en fait ! fit Katherine.

Linnéa afficha un grand sourire hypocrite et dit :

-Toi aussi ! Désolée je dois vraiment y aller. On se revoit bientôt ! »

Et elle dévala l'escalier jusqu'à la Salle Commune. De toute façon il fallait vraiment qu'elle quitte le dortoir parce qu'elle avait failli frapper Katherine à un certain moment. D'abord lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle connaissait Lukas et qu'ils étaient déjà amis et enfin à cause de sa dernière remarque.

Ses amis étaient assis à une table de la Salle Commune. Elle leur annonça :

« Il faut absolument que je vous montre quelque chose !

Charlie la regarda avec de grands yeux et Johan lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se replongea dans son parchemin.

- Mais allez venez ! Et elle les secoua jusqu'à ce que Charlie se lève.

-Non je veux pas bouger. C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! se plaignit Johan.

-Mais quand tu verras ce que j'ai à vous montrer, tu ne regretteras pas de t'être levé.

Comme il ne se décidait toujours pas à soulever ses fesses de son siège, d'un accord muet, Charlie et Linnéa tirèrent sa chaise. Il s'affala lamentablement par terre et Charlie le prit par le bras pour marcher. Linnéa les emmena ensuite jusqu'au Septième étage devant la tapisserie.

-Tadam… Devinez ce qu'il y a là ?

-Un vieux bout de carpette immonde accroché à un mur avec, d'encore plus horribles trolls dessus, répondit Johan.

-Non ils sont plutôt mignons, regarde, ils veulent devenir des ballerines, objecta Charlie.

-Tu rigoles, répliqua-t-il, ils me donnent envie de vandaliser l'école.

-Bon d'accord mais à part ça, qu'est-ce que je pourrais vouloir vous montrer ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules, disant qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

-Eh bien j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que j'ai trouvé … la Salle sur Demande.

Ils furent si surpris qu'ils parlèrent en même temps. Johan, pour demander pourquoi c'était Linnéa qui l'avait découvert et pas lui, et Charlie, elle, affirmait qu'elle avait toujours cru que cette pièce n'existait pas.

-En fait c'est Malefoy qui l'avait trouvé et qui me l'a montré.

-Attends tu parles de Lucius Malefoy ? l'interrogea Charlie, perplexe. Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Je le vois plutôt du genre à garder son secret pour lui.

-Oui justement… C'est parce que je l'ai surpris ici devant ce mur, il a été obligé de me dire ce qu'il faisait. J'ai menacé de raconter à tout le monde qu'il voulait se lancer dans la danse classique. Non, je blague ! Mais je pense qu'il avait peur que si je raconte où il était, des gens devinent l'emplacement de la Salle. Il m'a dit de ne le dire à personne. Mais il fallait que je vous montre. C'est tellement incroyable…

-Ouais tu m'étonnes qu'il voulait garder ça pour lui ! s'exclama Johan

Linnéa voyait bien que Charlie était sceptique mais finalement celle-ci ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. Johan proposa immédiatement « Alors, on l'essaye ! » et elle leur expliqua le mode d'emploi pour y entrer. Son amie essaya la première, sans leur dire quelle idée elle avait eu, et apparemment rien ne se passa.

-C'est bizarre…, lâcha Linnéa. Qu'est-ce que tu avais demandé ?

-Une pièce remplie de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue cachés comme des œufs de Pâques avec une fontaine de Chocogrenouille fondue et un trampoline en caramel… Elle cita d'autres choses fantaisistes dont la plupart étaient des friandises magiques et finit par « et un feu de camp avec des marshmallows. »

-Je comprends pourquoi ça n'a pas marché du coup, se moqua Johan. La Salle a dû trouver tes idées trop ridicules !

-Eh oh c'est une pièce à ce que je sache ! Elle n'a pas de sentiments ni de point de vue. Elle ne pense pas ! s'énerva Charlie.

-Tais-toi, arrête de critiquer ou tu vas aussi faire rater mon souhait.

Et il passa trois fois devant le mur, très concentré. Il ouvrit la porte qui apparut et ils rentrèrent dans une magnifique piscine.

-Waouh, s'extasièrent les deux filles.

-C'était exactement comme ça que je l'imaginais. »

A côté de l'immense bassin, il y avait trois chaises longues avec trois peignoirs bien épais posés dessus et des maillots à leur taille (bien que les goûts vestimentaires du château laissent un peu à désirer). Après s'être changés, les trois amis plongèrent immédiatement dans l'eau, qui soit dit en passant avait la température idéale. Ils restèrent là-bas plusieurs heures à s'éclabousser, à se pousser dans le toboggan, et à s'étendre sur des matelas gonflables en discutant. Linnéa avait vraiment eu besoin de ce moment avec ses amis pour oublier toutes ses histoires et juste s'amuser. Finalement, emmitouflés dans leurs peignoirs moelleux, ils se rendirent compte de l'heure et sortirent à contrecœur, après un sort de séchage. Ils avaient loupés le diner et se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots. Heureusement Charlie alla chercher la nourriture qu'elle laissait dans sa chambre en cas de besoin et ils improvisèrent un petit pique-nique près du feu de la Salle Commune. Lorsque Linnéa alla se coucher, les filles de son dortoir dormaient déjà. Excepté Ally, dont elle était sûre qu'elle n'était pas endormie, qui se plaint pourtant :

« Tu le fais vraiment exprès, sale égoïste. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai un sommeil très léger. »

Aussi Linnéa se jeta elle littéralement sur son matelas et se retourna très bruyamment et très souvent dans son lit, pour la rendre folle. Ce qui semblait marcher car à chaque bruit, elle soupirait d'agacement.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Linnéa se rendit tous les jours dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'occuper de son philtre de Répulsion. Pour l'instant, elle avait trouvé tous les ingrédients nécessaires sur place. Heureusement parce qu'elle était de plus en plus obsédée par cette potion. Ce qui avait renforcé sa motivation ? Le moment où elle avait vu Lukas et Katherine se balader au bord du lac et puis tous les grands sourires supérieurs que cette dernière lui adressait. En fait, chaque fois qu'elle voyait la tête de cette « charmante » Katherine, elle ressentait une furieuse envie de se remettre à son philtre. Elle n'y avait croisé Malefoy qu'une seule fois. Elle lui avait demandé s'il abandonnait sa potion et il avait répondu avec une pointe de mépris que sa potion était dans une phase d'infusion et n'avait pas besoin qu'il la surveille. La jeune fille n'y était par contre pas retournée avec ses amis, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps. Et tant mieux car pour être honnête, elle avait peur qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Quand elle y était, elle prétendait être à la Bibliothèque mais si un jour ils la voyaient sortir de la Salle sur Demande alors qu'elle était censée être au « sanctuaire » des livres…

Comme à chaque cours de Potions depuis le début de l'année, Linnéa leva, inutilement, sa main. Slughorn ne la voyait pas, il parlait encore avec Lily Evans, comme toujours. Il était vraiment totalement focalisé sur elle. Limite si trois chaudrons exploseraient en même temps pendant son cours il ne le remarquerait pas, pensait Linnéa. En tout cas, à chaque fois, elle lui demandait de regarder sa potion lorsqu'elle pensait avoir fini mais il ne venait jamais. Il était debout à côté de la table de Lily et ils discutaient pendant qu'elle travaillait. De plus c'était toujours ses travaux qu'il donnait en exemple et ils se rependaient en éloges dessus, alors que Linnéa ou d'autres réussissait aussi bien qu'elle voire mieux. D'accord ils n'étaient peut-être pas tous aussi parfaits que la jolie préfète Evans mais tout de même. Tout cela pour dire, que Linnéa en avait marre de cette situation. Il fallait qu'elle fasse une remarque au prof.

« Professeur, appela-t-elle, pouvez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?

-Oui attendez miss Ekblad, je ne suis pas disponible pour vous dans la seconde.

Elle réfléchit et dit :

-Oui mais l'ennui c'est que ça fait deux semaines que j'attends.

Certains élèves ricanèrent et Slughorn se retourna vers elle, un air agacé sur son visage de morse. Oups, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le formuler comme cela.

-Qu'insinuez-vous ?

-Eh bien depuis la rentrée vous nous ignorez tous. Ce n'est pas normal dans une classe.

-Bien sûr que non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je prête toujours attention à tous mes élèves.

-Je peux vous assurer que non. La seule personne dont vous vous occupez est Lily Evans. Je suis désolée mais c'est comme si nous autres n'assistions pas aux cours pour vous. Cette classe est en train de devenir le cours particulier de Miss Lily Evans !

Le ton commençait à monter.

-Je ne vous permets pas ! cria-t-il.

-Et vous vous permettez pourtant de tous nous faire rater nos potions à cause d'elle et…

-Vous êtes juste jalouse qu'elle soit meilleure que vous !

-Non ce n'est pas de la jalousie, c'est de la franchise ! Et il n'y a pas que moi, vous négligez aussi des élèves brillants qui mériteraient votre attention. Tout le monde est d'accord avec moi, n'est-ce-pas ? … Youhou tout le monde ?

Evidemment personne ne la suivit ou ne la soutient. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre dans cette classe de lèche-bottes.

-Cela suffit maintenant. Sortez d'ici ! Et vous aurez une retenue demain soir. »

Linnéa ramassa ses affaires et sortit en claquant la porte. Mon dieu, c'était la première retenue de sa scolarité. Et elle n'avait jamais été si insolente avec un prof avant. Mais elle jubilait d'avoir pu dire ses quatre vérités à Slughorn. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé avec son club de Slug qui attisait les jalousies et l'esprit de compétition des élèves. Elle trouvait ridicule, de la part d'un professeur, de vouloir faire cela. Pour sa part, elle avait déjà été invitée mais comme elle n'était pas venue il n'avait plus jamais réitérée son invitation. Linnéa s'assit finalement sur la première marche d'escalier qu'elle trouva. Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit un « Salut » amical. C'était Lukas, que faisait-il ici juste à ce moment où elle était encore un peu en colère ? Pourtant elle parvient à répondre gentiment à son salut. Elle tenta de sourire mais sa bouche tremblait, ce qui devait vraiment faire peur, se dit-elle.

« Ca va bien ? interrogea-t-il.

-Euh oui je crois et toi ?

-Comment ça tu crois ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à lui avouer ce qui venait de se dérouler.

-Je viens juste de me faire virer de cours et j'ai une retenue demain.

Il s'assit sur l'escalier, à côté d'elle.

-C'était qui le prof ?

-Slughorn.

-Ah bon ? Il est assez tranquille normalement.

-Bah certainement pas cette fois ci. Il était vraiment enragé.

-Mais qu'as-tu pu faire toi pour l'énerver à ce point ?

-J'ai osé critiquer sa petite chouchoute, Lily Evans. Je n'ai même pas critiquée, j'ai juste dit la vérité, il ne fait que lui parler, et du coup il abandonne tout le reste de la classe.

-Ah c'est comme James, il ne supporte pas qu'on dise quelque chose sur Lily. Un jour il a failli me mettre la tête dans la cheminée quand j'ai dit que je la trouvais un peu trop sérieuse et coincée.

-En plus j'ai demandé aux autres s'ils étaient d'accord avec moi et je sais qu'ils pensaient comme moi. Mais aucun ne m'a soutenu. Bon je n'ai peut-être pas d'amis en Sixième mais quand même juste par solidarité

Qu'est ce qui l'avait pris d'avouer cela ? Il allait avoir pitié d'elle ou trouver une excuse pour s'en aller. Elle et sa stupide franchise !

Au contraire, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Tu sais ils avaient peut-être juste peur de se faire eux même engueuler. Je suis sûr qu'ils viendront s'excuser auprès de toi pour ne pas t'avoir défendu. Et je suis sûr que tu as plein d'amis dans ta classe.

Elle en doutait très sérieusement mais acquiesça en silence. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec lui, ni de sa solitude dans sa classe ni de ses camarades de chambre insupportables et surtout pas de Katherine. A la place elle lui posa une question :

-Chez Gryffondor vous vous défendez tous face aux profs ?

-Oui plutôt mais c'est notre légendaire courage qui nous permet de le faire ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, des différentes maisons, des profs… Il la fit beaucoup rigoler avec ses remarques ironiques. Puis il lui dit qu'il devait aller en cours de Sortilèges. Elle se leva et décida d'aller voir sa potion puisqu'elle avait une heure de libre. Avant de partir, Linnéa lui fit coucou de la main et il lui sourit.

Décidément, Lukas était quelqu'un de génial. Au nom de cela, elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les crochets de serpent de Katherine s'agripper à lui. Elle remua sa potion huit fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Elle avait presque oublié sa retenue le lendemain.

**_Ah oui, je sais pas si vous avez vu mais j'ai changé le nom des chapitres. A chaque fois le premier mot est important et le deuxième a un minuscule rapport avec l'histoire. A vous de trouver lequel ! (Sauf peut-être pique-assiette, je voulais juste appeler un chapitre comme ça, parce que j'adore ce mot :D )_**

**_Bref la suite au prochain chapitre ;)_**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Désordres et sousentendus

**Merci LadyRirly ! J'ai adoré ta review ! Et tu vas voir ce qui se passe avec Lucius dans ce chapitre ;)  
><strong>

**Sinon j'avoue que ce chapitre est un peu bizarre. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

**Et laissez une review si vous avez le temps. Ce serait super gentil.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4 : Désordres et sous-entendus<span>

Arrivée dans la Salle sur Demande, Linnéa constata que Malefoy y était déjà, manifestement absorbé par sa mystérieuse potion.

« Alors dis-moi c'est quoi ta potion ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Tu as l'intention de me le demander jusqu'à ce que je réponde ?

-Ah Ah… oui sûrement, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors ça ne marchera pas. Cela ne te concerne en rien et je ne viendrais pas tout te confesser.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regardait son livre de Potion et d'un mouvement de baguette augmenta les flammes sous son propre chaudron.

-Hé Malefoy je voulais te demander : tu sais tout à l'heure au cours de Potions…

-Arrête de dire « hé » c'est irrespectueux, la réprimanda Lucius. On n'est pas amis à ce que je sache.

-Ok, c'est bon, calme toi ! Pas besoin de parler alors, ajouta Linnéa d'un ton boudeur.

-Pose ta question ou je te lance ce livre à la figure.

-D'accord. Tu sais, tu as vraiment des réactions de … Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le vit esquisser un geste vers le livre. Bon bref, est ce que tu étais d'accord avec moi à propos de ce que j'ai dit à Slughorn ?

-Bien sûr c'est évident. Toi le monde en avait marre de lui et de sa Lily Evans.

-Pardon ? cria-t-elle. Et t'aurais pas pu le dire à ce moment-là ?

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

-La solidarité entre maison. La sympathie…

-Pitié, tu y crois vraiment ? Il lui fit un sourire condescendant. On est à Serpentard. A part pour humilier et insulter les autres maisons, tu sais quand on s'entraide ? Jamais !

Linnéa l'observait, stupidement, se demandant ce qui dans ce qu'elle avait dit avait pu déclencher sa colère.

-Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Personne ne veut de toi, en Sixième Année. Tout le monde se fout de ton sort. Voilà pourquoi, ils ne t'ont pas défendu et moi avec !

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque mais il continua son discours avec rage.

-Tu es tellement naïve que ça fait peur. Il doit pourtant y avoir une raison pour laquelle tu es à Serpentard. Il fit mine de réfléchir une seconde et s'exclama: Oh mais j'y suis ! C'est à cause de ton pitoyable philtre de Répulsion. Tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant ? Mais c'est tellement machiavélique comme solution, fit-il sarcastiquement. Et devine quoi, je sais aussi que tu voulais l'utiliser pour te rapprocher de moi. Tu es si prévisible ! »

Nom mais quel égocentrique, pensa Linnéa. Elle faillit le dire à haute voix puis se ravisa. Elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot, ni claquage de porte.

Elle tenta de réfléchir objectivement. Bon d'accord, il avait à peu près raison sur tout. Non pas qu'elle aime se faire insulter par ce prétentieux, mais elle aussi c'était toujours demandé ce qu'elle faisait dans la maison au serpent. Elle était à peu près une Sang Pur, même si sa famille n'était ni riche, ni puissante. En réalité, sa mère travaillait comme médecin moldu, mais n'osait pas le dire aux autres sorciers. Mais pour Linnéa, cela lui était égal que les gens l'apprennent. Bref, elle ne pensait pas avoir sa place à Serpentard, malgré son côté rancunier et son impulsivité. D'ailleurs cette fois, elle s'était vraiment fait violence pour ne pas frapper Malefoy. Ce qui l'ennuyait en fait, c'était qu'il croit qu'elle avait préparé le philtre par amour pour lui. Mais qu'est ce qui avait pu lui faire penser cela ? Il s'était cogné la tête contre un chaudron ! Elle lui avait parlé quelque fois, seulement concernant leurs potions secrètes et jamais très amicalement. La jeune fille descendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Après tout, Malefoy ne méritait même pas cela.

Elle ne fut pas très bavarde et c'est Johan et Charlie qui entretinrent la conversation. Après manger, Linnéa avait cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et ses deux amis l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa salle. Elle s'assit finalement à sa place habituelle, seule, à côté de la fenêtre. Elle écouta alors un « passionnant » cours sur les sorts de Bouclier, alors que derrière elle, un Poufsouffle tentait d'en convaincre un autre d'inviter une certaine Cassiopée à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Le cours enfin fini, elle décida de se balader dans le parc avec Charlie alors que Johan avait cours d'Etudes des Moldus. Il devait être l'un des seuls Serpentards à avoir pris cette option et c'était en fait, sa mère, qui l'avait obligé, sous prétexte « d'avoir l'éducation la plus complète et la plus riche possible ». Autant dire que le jeune homme avait dû s'inscrire à plus d'un cours facultatif. Pour la plupart de ces options, il ne faisait aucun effort, pour bien montrer sa désapprobation. Mais quand il le voulait, par exemple en Sortilèges, il était très travailleur. D'après ce qu'il racontait, en Etude des Moldus en tout cas, il y avait de l'ambiance grâce à la bande des Maraudeurs au complet. Aussi cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça d'y aller, malgré ses soupirs à fendre l'âme.

Les deux filles firent donc un tour du lac en parlant de tout et de rien. Mais surtout Linnéa raconta à son amie pourquoi elle avait reçu une retenue et Charlie la soutint totalement. Il faisait un peu froid pour un mois de septembre. Charlie avait gardé plusieurs cookies du déjeuner dans ses poches, qu'elles grignotèrent tout en marchant. A un certain moment, elle osa poser la question, sur laquelle elle méditait.

« Néa, je me demandais…

-Ah je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de répondre. Si c'est trop indiscret… bon je ne pense pas, mais on sait jamais.

-T'inquiète pas ! Allez je suis toute ouïe.

-Ben, qu'est ce qui se passe entre Malefoy et toi ?

Linnéa répondit un peu trop vite, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi se passerait-il quelque chose ?

-Et bien, quand tu nous as raconté, pour la Salle sur Demande, ton explication était vague et un peu bizarre.

-Bizarre, tu trouves ?

-Avoue, tu ne l'as pas croisé au hasard. _Charlie fit un sourire en coin._ Et même si tu l'avais fait, il n'aurait pas été obligé de te dire ce qu'il faisait là.

-Bon, d'accord. En fait je lui avais demandé un service pour les Potions et il m'a emmené à la Salle.

-Tu es sûre que c'est tout ?

-Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

-Rien mais tu peux me le dire si tu t'es rapproché de lui. De quelque manière que ce soit. _Encore un sourire en coin. _Même si c'est juste ton ami, reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

-Bien sûr que je te le dirais mais il n'y a rien du tout. J'ai dû lui parler deux fois dans toute ma vie. C'est un autre de ces saletés insupportables et égoïstes qui se prennent pour le huitième artefact du monde magique.

Elle ne dit rien et regarda le lac en essayant de cacher son sourire. Linnéa prit un air dégagé pour lui demander :

-Au fait dis-moi, à part Johan, tu es intéressée par quelqu'un cette année ?

En fait, Charlie était un peu un cœur d'artichaut. Chaque année, ils la taquinaient à propos d'un nouveau garçon.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je … Attends t'as dit quoi ? Réagit-t-elle.

-Piégée ! J'en étais sûre que tu me dirais ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai même pas compris la question.

-Justement tu as répondu inconsciemment. Ce qui montre bien que c'est la vérité.

Charlie lui fit une moue qui voulait dire « Tu sais que t'es folle toi ! » et Linnéa dit « Ouais, Ouais ... » d'un ton entendu. Cela dégénéra finalement en une bataille de feuilles mortes jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent à l'école pour le reste de leurs cours.

Quand Linnéa revint à son dortoir le soir, c'était l'anarchie. Les deux plaies de service, j'ai nommé Emily et Ally, se disputaient bruyamment à propos d'on ne sait quoi. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol ainsi que des plumes d'oiseaux, le chat de Katherine, le malheureux Champagne miaulait tout en griffant les rideaux. Sa propriétaire était dans la salle de bains, d'où on l'entendait chanter très fort, jeter des sortilèges et faire tomber des produits de beauté par terre. Une cravate pendait à la lampe et Colleen s'était construit une sorte de fort autour de son lit avec des livres et couvrait ses oreilles de son oreiller. Emily jeta tout à coup une serviette de toilette au visage d'Ally, peut être en pensant que cela l'étoufferait, mais cela ne fonctionna pas. Ce à quoi son amie riposta par un cri aigu à souhait. Linnéa soupira et ressortit immédiatement de la chambre pour attendre dans la Salle Commune une accalmie. Il n'y avait plus personne, alors elle regarda le feu puis les fauteuils, se demandant de quelle matière ils étaient faits. En tout cas, ils étaient si confortables, qu'elle pourrait bien dormir ici un jour. Elle repensa à son cours de Potions du matin, à son injuste retenue, au discours que Malefoy lui avait sorti. Elle remonta alors au dortoir pour rabrouer ses camarades de chambre à propos de leur bordel sans nom.

Le lendemain passa très vite et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Linnéa était à la table du dîner avec ses amis. Il y avait du rôti avec une sauce à la moutarde délicieuse Elle essayait de retarder le temps en reprenant à manger et en papotant, elle reprit même trois fois du dessert. Finalement elle vit qu'il était presque sept heures et elle salua ses amis qui étaient toujours à table. Elle dut presque courir pour arriver aux cachots à temps. Slughorn la fit entrer sans un mot et elle remarqua que les quatre Maraudeurs étaient déjà assis là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Bien sûr Linnéa savait qu'ils avaient toujours des sanctions à cause de toutes les blagues qu'ils organisaient. Mais ils n'auraient pas pu être punis un autre jour ? Oups, en plus je crois que c'est des amis de Lily Evans, pensa-t-elle.

« Bon très bien, vous messieurs, n'avez pas été puni par moi mais par M. Rusard c'est cela ?

-Peut-être bien, intervient Sirius Black.

-Hum… J'ai proposé que vous veniez ici, car j'ai un travail important qui a besoin d'être fait. Donc vous allez aider Miss Ekblad, que voilà, _il désigna Linnéa, _à vous occuper de ces animaux.

Il souleva un drap qui était placés au-dessus de deux chaudrons, l'un était rempli à ras bord de crapauds morts et l'autre de serpents. Tous retinrent leur souffle face à l'odeur qui était dégagée.

-Alors là…, commença James Potter. Lui et Remus Lupin regardèrent Slughorn, avec une tête ahurie. Sirius Black avait caché son visage dans ces mains. Peter Pettigrow semblait juste ne pas y croire tout comme Linnéa.

-Donc ce sont des ingrédients qui seront utilisés en cours de Potions. Pour les crapauds, il vous faudra les découper, enlever leurs boyaux et les mettre ici. N'oubliez pas de récupérer tout le liquide qui sort, il peut être très utile. En ce qui concerne ces serpents, il suffira juste de leur décoller la peau et de les déposer dans ce chaudron.

Il se retourna et alla chercher un seau rempli d'outils. Il le posa à terre et en sorti un objet après l'autre.

-Les restes iront ici. Voici des gants. _Il en distribua une paire à chacun. _Voilà les outils que vous pouvez utiliser. Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais vous ne pourrez utiliser vos baguettes. Cela risquerait d'abîmer les animaux.

Chacun fut donc bien obligé de lui tendre sa baguette, avec réticence. Leur cher professeur annonça ensuite qu'il serait dans son bureau au cas où et il sortit.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? demanda Potter, ayant l'air d'avoir reçu un affront irréparable.

-Est-ce qu'il a le droit de faire ça ? Ce n'est même pas lui qui nous a donné une retenue ! se manifesta Pettigrow.

Lupin haussa les épaules et pendant ce temps, Black se tenait le ventre, le teint plus pâle que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Le préfet leur exposa sa théorie :

-Il devait vraiment être en colère pour quelque chose pour exiger qu'on fasse cela.

C'est alors qu'ils se rappelèrent de l'existence de Linnéa et ils se tournèrent tous vers elle.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es en sixième n'est-ce pas ? De Serpentard ? questionna Lupin.

-Oui. Et ?

-Je parie que tu es en Potions Avancées. Attends c'est toi qui… Il s'interrompit, l'air coupable.

Potter réfléchit une seconde et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

-Non ! C'est toi la Serpentarde qui a insulté Lily !

-Bon écoutez-moi une seconde. D'abord je ne l'ai pas du tout insulté. J'ai juste fait remarquer à Slughorn qu'il avantageait Evans et qu'il négligeait le reste de la classe.

Potter ne parut pas convaincu et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Lupin ajouta un « C'est tout ? ».

-J'ai peut-être haussé un tout petit peu le ton. Mais si les autres m'avaient défendu, je ne serais pas là.

Pettigrow lui fit un petit sourire alors que Black sortit de la salle en courant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Je ne vois aucun travail de commencé ici. Parlez moins et découpez plus ! C'était Slughorn qui venait contrôler la retenue. Il repartit comme il était venu.

-Bon on n'a pas le choix je suppose, dit Linnéa sans enthousiasme.

Elle enfila ses gants, prit quelques crapauds avec un frisson de dégoût. Elle mit ensuite un chaudron entre ses jambes et commença à détacher la peau de l'animal avec un couteau, en serrant les dents. Les trois autres l'imitèrent sauf que Lupin prit un serpent.

-Alors si je comprends bien, _annonça Potter brutalement_, c'est à cause de TOI qu'on est ici, à faire ça.

-James ! réagit Lupin. Alors moi c'est Remus, lui c'est Peter et celui qui est parti aux toilettes, Sirius.

-Ah bon, je ne savais pas, dit-elle avec ironie. Moi c'est Linnéa.

Ils poursuivirent leur écorchage sans parler sauf quand Pettigrow indiqua à Linnéa qu'elle avait fait couler du sang de crapaud par terre. Elle s'empressa de le récupérer. Dans sa tête, elle se posait des questions rhétoriques comme « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cela déjà ? » ou « Comment ma journée a pu devenir si horribles Puis Sirius revint dans la pièce, son visage de sa couleur naturelle.

-Désolé je ne pouvais pas rester. C'est tellement écœurant. Oh tu es Linnéa c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça. Lupin lui proposa :

-Tu devrais prendre les serpents. Il y a beaucoup moins de sang.

Ce qu'il fit en touchant l'animal le moins possible. Leur travail avançait très lentement. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui soupirait de dégoût, en général Black. Lupin s'exclama «Venez voir on peut reconnaître ce que le crapaud a mangé dans son intestin ! » mais ils lui crièrent de se taire. On entendait régulièrement des « Oh mon dieu, un cœur ! » ou « Est-ce que ce truc est un œil ? ». Mais Potter prit bien soin de ne jamais adresser directement la parole à Linnéa. A un moment après un nouveau frisson de Black, ce dernier lui dit :

-C'est pas possible ! Ce que t'es douillet, Patmol.

Et il fit gicler du liquide de son crapaud sur le visage du dénommé Patmol. Lequel courut dans toute la salle en hurlant. Les spectateurs éclatèrent tous de rire même Linnéa. Les quatre garçons firent finalement tous des blagues avec les organes de leurs bestioles. Pettigrow se fit une moustache en intestin. Potter s'était coincé l'œil d'un serpent par-dessus son propre œil, ce qui était particulièrement effrayant. Lupin, lui, avait pris la langue du même reptile et se l'était mis au-dessus de son oreille. Même Black semblait avoir surmonté son écœurement pour les animaux morts et entrevu le potentiel comique qu'il pouvait tirer de la chose. Il s'était fabriqué une couronne avec différentes peaux et organes. Cela les fit rire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Linnéa, passablement horrifiée, avait profité de ce remue-ménage pour glisser subrepticement un bout de cerveau de crapaud dans le sac de James Potter. Ça lui fera une bonne surprise quand il voudra faire ses devoirs, pensa-t-elle. Heureusement, les Maraudeurs remarquèrent vite qu'ils feraient mieux de tout nettoyer avant le retour de Slughorn et ils se dépêchèrent de tout remettre en ordre. Le professeur arriva bientôt et dit :

-Vous avez vraiment tout éclaboussé. _Il esquissa un moulinet de baguette et les cachots se nettoyèrent._ _Il regarda ensuite dans le chaudron. _Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas tout fini ! J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt. _Il rigola tout seul._ Vous pouvez retourner à vos dortoirs. »

En sortant de la salle de classe, Black lui fit une grimace. Elle supposa qu'il avait compris pour le cerveau. Ils se séparèrent au détour d'un couloir. Seul Pettigrow la salua et elle lui répondit. Une fois entrée par le passage secret, elle remarqua qu'il était trop tard et que tout le monde dormait déjà. Dans son dortoir, elle eut le plaisir de constater que tout semblait plus ou moins remis en place.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah oui, l'expression "se prendre pour le huitième artefact du monde magique" vient de "se prendre pour la huitième merveille du monde". Juste au cas où vous n'aviez pas compris.<strong>

**A bientôt !  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5 :Complications et veste de cu

Coucou !

Merci pour vos reviews les filles ! :) Je suis contente que Malefoy vous ait énervées, c'est le but !

Merci pour les lectures !

Ce chapitre est très long, je ne sais pas pourquoi parce que je ne savais pas trop d'idées au départ mais bon.

Bref bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Complications et veste de cuir<strong>

Le lendemain matin, Linnéa et Charlie se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Commune. Apparemment Johan était déjà parti petit-déjeuner.

« Tes cheveux sont encore plus beaux que d'habitude ! la complimenta Linnéa.

Selon elle, Charlie avait toujours eu des cheveux parfaits : châtains clairs, très épais et ondulés. Elle les portait longs et détachés pour cacher ses oreilles qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop décollées.

-C'est en quel honneur ? ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas d'honneur, affirma Charlie. Ils sont comme tous les jours.

Cependant Linnéa était sûre que non. Elle se demanda, amusée, si cela pouvait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'Ally et Emily s'étaient sans cesse battues pour s'assoir près de Johan à table, ces derniers temps. Les deux jeunes filles descendirent dans la Grande Salle où il leur avait justement gardé des places.

A un certain moment, Johan demanda à ce qu'on lui passe une cruche de lait. Aussitôt, avec un grand sourire, Emily d'un côté de la table et Ally en face d'elle, elles lui tendirent simultanément un pichet. C'est alors que Linnéa remarqua avec son sens de l'observation habituel :

-Pourtant tu n'avais demandé qu'une cruche, non ?

Ses deux amis la regardèrent, consternés. Elle chuchota « jeu de mot». Et ils ricanèrent tous les trois. Vexés qu'on ne leur explique pas la blague, les deux cruches passèrent le reste du repas à parler très fort et essayer de se faire remarquer.

Linnéa se dirigea vers son double cours de Potions. Ses amis l'accompagnaient tout en parlant d'un devoir « impossible » en Métamorphoses. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter son grain de sel :

-Vous savez que l'année prochaine ce sera cent fois plus dur ?

Charlie lui tira la langue alors que Johan lança un « Bravo, tu viens de gâcher ma vie ! » sur un ton faussement désespéré. Sur ces entrefaites, Sirius Black s'interposa et confia à Linnéa :

-L'idée du cerveau n'était pas mauvaise ! J'ai eu la même mais je t'ai vu le faire et je ne voulais pas gâcher ton plan. Au fait James était vraiment fou de rage qu'une Serpentarde lui ait fait ça. »

Il s'en alla comme il était venu. _Pardon ? Mais quel plan ?_ pensa-t-elle. Elle leva les yeux, ses deux amis la regardaient, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, d'un air complètement ahuris. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait oublié de leur parler de sa retenue d'hier soir. Elle leur expliqua tout dans les moindres détails, sans oublier le moment où elle avait glissé l'organe sanglant dans le sac de Potter. Ils rigolèrent franchement bien qu'elle leur assura que c'était moins drôle quand on était là à éviscérer des crapauds. Pour la forme, Charlie garantit qu'elle ne comptait pas avoir de retenue cette année. En y repensant, Linnéa sentit une pointe de fierté à l'idée d'avoir réussi à enrager le Gryffondor. Après tout, il l'avait légèrement cherché.

Le professeur arriva et Charlie et Johan partirent à leur cours de Divination.

Slughorn paraissait normal. Linnéa pensa que cela lui avait fait du bien de se faire remettre à sa place, il ne s'occupait aujourd'hui pas tellement de Lily. Bon d'accord quand même un peu plus, mais au moins il interrogeait et allait voir les potions de tout le monde. Et à ce stade, c'était un progrès ! Il ne semblait pas non plus lui en vouloir pour son petit éclat d'il y a deux jours. A un moment, il mentionna les « crapauds fraichement dépecés qui n'attendent plus qu'un bain dans votre chaudron ». Ils devaient réaliser une potion de Guérison pour l'asthme, que Linnéa savait déjà faire. Entre deux écrabouillages de scarabées, malgré sa concentration légendaire dans ces moments-là, elle remarqua que Malefoy, soucieux, la fixait en fronçant des sourcils_. Eh c'est comme dans les livres, j'avais senti qu'on_ _me dévisageait ! pensa-t-elle. Et pourquoi il ferait cela ? Il m'a dit toutes les paroles blessantes qu'il voulait sans que je remue un cheveu, et maintenant il se permet en plus de me jeter des regards méchants._ Heureusement il détourna les yeux et elle put stopper son monologue pour continuer la potion.

Tout le monde rangea ses affaires et sortit de la classe. Personne ne resta avec Linnéa. En descendant les escaliers, elle croisa Lukas qui le traversait de l'autre côté. Il lui sourit, montrant ses fossettes. _Waouh des fossettes, sérieusement ! _Songea-t-elle._ Peut-on faire plus mignon ? Parce que j'en doute._ Elle observa autour d'elle, pour être sûre que le sourire ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autre cette fois, puis elle lui répondit. Il essaya de s'approcher pour lui parler mais la masse d'élèves entre eux l'en empêcha. Finalement avec un air d'excuse, il haussa les épaules et remonta. _Saleté d'escalier ! A quoi il sert à part monter et descendre franchement ? Moi je dis qu'un toboggan ce serait mieux. Je vais militer pour l'installation de toboggans dans cette école ! _

Linnéa se dépêcha d'aller enBotanique. Elle avait cours dans la Serre 2 où tout le monde était déjà installé quand elle arriva. Elle rejoint donc la dernière place libre entre Henry Thornton, grand ami de Malefoy et son groupe, et Billy Higgins, jeune homme très particulier qui semblait dormir, la tête posée sur des gants de jardinage en peau de dragon. Mme Chourave leur expliquait les mutations pouvant survenir chez certaines plantes. Thornton et son clan s'en souciait comme de leur premier hibou. Ils discutaient de leur performance sur un balai (Apparemment Henry avait battu son record de vitesse) puis passèrent à leurs projets de weekend pour finir par parler de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait d'une brune de Serdaigle :

« Il paraît qu'elle est bien plus ouverte que les autres ! dit-il d'un ton alléché. (Traduction : _Cette fille_ _est une vraie trainée_ !)

-Ecoute je ne vois même pas de qui tu parles alors, répondit-elle. (Traduction : _Je m'en fous royalement.)_

_-_Sinon, il y a des cinquièmes de Serpentard qui sont plutôt pas mal.

-Elles ne sont pas si naïves, que pour être intéressées par toi. (Traduction : _N'y pense même pas ! Ma meilleure amie en fait partie.)_

_-_Et toi, cela te tenterais plus peut-être ? Non tu peux toujours rêver ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il y aura bien un gars qui se dévouera pour te décoincer. (Traduction : …)

Elle tourna le dos et l'entendit rire avec ses copains. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais la répartie qu'il lui fallait, au bon moment ? De l'autre côté, Billy faisait des gestes bizarres dans son sommeil. Il faillit la taper avec un de ses bras, dans ce qui ressemblait plus à un mouvement de danse qu'à un coup de poing. Il lui jeta de la terre au visage toujours endormi. _OH !_ cria-t-elle dans sa tête. _Tu vas arrêter là ! _ Malgré cela, elle le réveilla avec autant de gentillesse que l'aurait fait une Médicomage à Sainte-Mangouste. Il cligna des yeux, perplexe, tout le monde le regardait. _Mais vas-y, ne t'excuse pas surtout ! A ton avis je me suis moi-même jeté de la terre dessus ? _ Le cours se finit bientôt, Linnéa sortit la première cette fois. Elle se retourna et elle vit Thornton, Malefoy et leur bande qui marchait lentement derrière. Puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de répliques frappantes elle s'y prendrait d'une autre façon. En tout cas elle devait se venger. En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que les Serpentards ironisaient sur son compte, elle ne savait pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'aucun ami en Sixième année ne la défendrait. Elle était seule, ils le savaient. Linnéa n'en avait jamais parlé à Charlie et Johan. Elle avait peur qu'en la défendant ils s'attirent la haine des Sixièmes années, ce qui était tout sauf une bonne idée. Ainsi pour l'instant elle n'avait pas vraiment réagi. Et si elle le faisait cette fois ? Elle leur demanderait leur aide.

Elle atteint le château et y croisa Johan.

« Alors ce cours de Divination ? A quoi ressemble l'avenir ? demanda Linnéa.

-Sombre comme une nuit sans étoiles. _Il roula des yeux._ Non, mais je devine que tu veux nous parler de quelque chose…

-Oui, je me demandais si on pouvait discuter ce soir.

Il entoura ses épaules d'un bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « De ses yeux bleus superbes » aurait dit Emily ou Ally ou les deux. Elle était plutôt d'accord avec ce qualificatif même si elle se fichait de son physique.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? demanda-t-il sérieusement cette fois-ci.

-Tu verras. » Répondit-elle.

La jeune fille avait toujours tendance à tout dramatiser. Une cinquième année de leur maison, blonde aux cheveux courts, les interrompit et entama une conversation enthousiaste avec Johan. Linnéa se sentait de trop, et à juste titre, et alla déjeuner. Elle se servit en purée, y creusa un puits qu'elle remplit de sauce au poivre puis mélangea avec la viande avant de tout enfourner à la cuillère.

« Ignoble ! fit Charlie pour tout commentaire.

Elle faisait si Serpentard à ce moment-là avec sa moue de dégoût, le menton relevé. Linnéa ne douta pas qu'elle aurait la sournoiserie nécessaire pour l'aider.

-Oui c'est tout moi ça !

Elles se moquèrent l'une de l'autre, amicalement. Johan vint s'asseoir mais il ne parla pas beaucoup. Quand Linnéa lui parla de la blonde, il haussa les épaules et Charlie la dévisagea. Puis il l'entraîna pour leur cours de Métamorphose. Linnéa se leva, se sentant seule et déposa un gâteau au chocolat dans son sac. Il y avait un grand bouchon à la sortie de la Grande salle. Tout le monde hurlait et on n'arrivait pas à avancer. Elle soupira, excédée en voyant des gens qui la bousculaient pour passer en sens inverse. _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois me décaler_ ! pensa-t-elle. Elle faillit hurler mais se retint. Son regard fut attiré par les boucles rousses de Katherine. Elle marchait avec tout son groupe d'amies. En face, Lukas arrivait et il lui fit un grand signe de la main, bien voyant. Cette dernière fit comme si de rien n'était, pouffa avec les autres filles et passa son chemin. Le Gryffondor semblait abasourdi mais il s'en alla avant que Linnéa n'ait pu le rejoindre.

C'est alors que celle-ci repensa à un film qu'elle avait vu chez des voisins moldus étant petite. Les deux lycéens de l'histoire s'étaient rencontrés en vacances. De retour à l'école, par hasard la jeune fille s'était retrouvée dans le même lycée que le garçon. Seulement devant sa bande de copains il avait soudain honte de la connaître. Eh oui le garçon était un rebelle alors qu'elle était une fille naïve et coincée. Quel était le titre du film déjà ? C'était exactement pareil, sauf qu'ici Katherine représentait le jeune rebelle et Lukas la fille. _En plus il est vraiment naïf comme cette fille et Katherine m'a fait promettre de ne pas parler de lui à ces amies. Et ils se sont aussi rencontrés en vacances ! _Elle croyait se souvenir que leur histoire à eux finissait bien_. Espérons que ce ne sera pas le cas dans la réalité ! Tiens ce serait bien si les gens se mettaient à chanter comme dans le film ! * _Elle rit toute seule à imaginer tous les élèves déchirer leurs robes de sorciers, révélant les vestes en cuir qu'ils portaient en dessous et se mettre à danser le rock dans les escaliers. Elle croisa un Poufsouffle et l'imagina avec des cheveux brillants coiffés en arrière et une cigarette pendant de ses lèvres. Linnéa revint à la réalité pour entrer en cours. Elle était soulagée en pensant que ses amis allaient réussir à l'aider. Après tout ils passaient leur temps à inventer des plans (qu'ils mettaient plus ou moins à exécution).

L'après-midi même, les trois Serpentards se rassemblèrent dans un coin isolé et tranquille de la Salle Commune.

-Alors… _Linnéa tenta de rassembler les mots_. En fait …

Charlie et Johan échangèrent un coup d'œil et dirent quasi en même temps :

-Ca a un rapport avec les Maraudeurs ?

-Quoi ? Mais non !

-Ne nie pas, on le sait quand tu mens, dit Johan d'un ton qui se voulait pénétrant.

-Arrête mon vieux ! Ce n'est pas en imitant un interrogatoire que tu vas la pousser à se confier, intervint Charlie.

-Si tu le dis. Bon bref, en tout cas on a vu que tu avais besoin de parler.

-Et tu fais toujours des trucs qui nous étonnent. Comme t'amuser avec ces Gryffondors.

-Ecoute je ne suis pas du tout amie avec eux si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes.

-Mais si jamais…

-On peut revenir à la conversation de départ, coupa Linnéa. Où j'étais censée vous dire un truc.

Elle leur expliqua sa situation et ils réfléchirent à un plan de vengeance.

Une heure plus tard, Linnéa se faufilait dans le dortoir des garçons de Sixième Année. Celui-ci était vide. Ses occupants étaient à la Bibliothèque, faisaient du Quidditch ou étaient Merlin sait où. Linnéa avait tenu à y aller toute seule pour se faire moins repérer et aussi pour profiter de sa vengeance. Le dortoir était aussi en désordre que l'était le sien le jour d'avant. _Ça doit être un truc de Sixième Année. Les hormones nous embrouillent tellement la tête que cela se reflète dans notre environnement. _Elle zigzagua entre des magazines, la plupart de Quidditch, des morceaux de parchemin et même des plumes écrasées avec des taches d'encre. Elle entra dans la salle de bains au fond de la pièce. Elle s'agenouilla près de la baignoire, dévissa le bouchon du gel douche. Elle fit un mouvement de baguette, jeta le sort que Charlie et elle avaient trouvé à la Bibliothèque, elles n'avaient pas emprunté le livre sinon on aurait pu tout de suite les identifier. Linnéa referma le bouchon, contente que tout ce soit bien passé. Trop vite ! Des pas retentissaient dans le couloir. _Pitié, ils ne vont pas venir ici, ce sont des Premières Années, ils ne vont pas rentrer ici. _Mais le bruit se rapprochait dangereusement. Affolée, Linnéa se glissa sous le lit le plus proche, la salle de bains n'offrant pas tellement de cachettes. La porte s'ouvrit juste après et elle songea que jamais elle n'avait de chance. Trois garçons entrèrent. Parmi eux, elle reconnut la voix de Malefoy. Ils parlaient de Quidditch.

« Ouais mais je pense que sans leur batteur ils ne dépasseront pas le Championnat National, fit une voix très grave.

Une autre voix, légèrement nasillarde, exprima son désaccord de façon inspirée à l'aide d'insultes très créatives. Malefoy lui adopta une position entre les deux dans le débat. Puis elle entendit l'un d'eux se poser sur un lit et ouvrir son sac.

-Au fait vous avez vu comme Slughorn était sympa aujourd'hui, commenta le nasillard. Je pense que pour une fois cette pauvre fille a servi à quelque chose.

_Merci je suis ravie que tu approuves ! _

Malefoy émit un grognement et s'écroula de tout son poids sur le lit en dessous duquel était cachée notre intruse. _Merde alors ! Pourquoi il a fallu que je me mette sous ce lit ? _Elle respira plus doucement.

-Non ne le relance pas là-dessus ! réagit la voix grave.

_Pardon ? Le « relancer » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a été raconté celui-là ? _Malheureusement ils changèrent de sujet. L'un deux entra dans la salle de bains et y farfouilla quelques instants. C'était la voix grave.

-Vous savez quoi ? Katherine Perry est vraiment pas mal du tout. Elle a quelque chose d'insolent. Je pensais que cette année…

-Parce que les rousses te plaisent maintenant ? Intervint l'autre avec des accents railleurs dans la voix.

- Moi je pense que ce n'est pas gagné. _C'était Malefoy. _Pour l'instant elle a l'air insensible à toutes les insinuations. Contrairement aux années d'avant. Je dirais qu'elle s'est trouvée une cible précise.

_Waouh ! Mais c'est que t'es pas trop stupide Malefoy ! _ _Manquerait plus qu'il devine sa vraie « cible » ! _ _Mais que fait Johan ?_ Il était censé créer une diversion si elle ne revenait pas avant cinq minutes. Elle se sentait un peu poussiéreuse sous le lit et elle avait si faim qu'elle avait peur que les garçons entendent des gargouillements. Mais ceux-ci émettaient des hypothèses quant à la personne qu'aurait choisie Katherine. Elle ouvrit l'oreille en entendant qu'ils parlaient de Johan.

-Tu penses que ce serait un cinquième année ? interrogea voix grave.

-Peut-être celui aux cheveux noirs bouclés qui traîne avec notre désespérée.

_Mais je suis pas désespérée ! La preuve, je suis en pleine vengeance. _

-Arrête ! _Le contredit Malefoy._ Elle ne se contenterait pas des deuxièmes choix. Pourquoi pas des Gryffondors pendant que tu y es.

_-_Ouais y a bien Black, c'est vrai qu'il vient d'une grand famille.

-Même s'il l'a reniée, ironisa voix nasillarde. Mais il y a toujours Potter ou Sanders de l'équipe de Quidditch.

_Ah je me demande s'ils vont penser à Lukas. _Mais juste à ce moment deux autres garçons arrivèrent dans la pièce et leur dirent qu'ils mourraient de faim. Malefoy se leva du lit, elle aperçut ses chaussures. Il fouilla dans sa table de nuit. Certains prirent une veste pour descendre, elle en entendit un mettre du parfum. Et enfin ils quittèrent la chambre dans un bruit de conversations étouffé.

Linnéa se leva en s'époussetant. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte brusquement ce qui la fit sursauter presque à toucher les rideaux de soie verte au-dessus du lit.

-Tu es fou ou quoi ! J'ai failli te jeter un sort d'Amnésie.

Elle frappa son ami sur l'épaule.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? J'attendais ta diversion, moi. Tu imagines, j'ai failli me faire découvrir, s'énerva la jeune fille.

-Désolé mais quelqu'un est venu me parler. Je ne pouvais pas créer une diversion devant elle, ça n'aurait pas été très discret.

-C'est malin ! Tu n'aurais pas pu l'envoyer balader ? Maintenant ils vont voir qu'on arrive les derniers au dîner. Ça fera louche.

-T'inquiète pas il y a encore plein de gens dans les couloirs. On ne se fera pas plus remarquer que les autres.

Ils durent quand même se mettre à courir pour ne pas arriver les derniers. Ils firent une pause à un coin de couloir.

-C'était qui cette fille ? haleta Linnéa.

-Sara-Beth.

_C'est pas vrai, une amie de Katherine en plus. _

-Et ?

-Elle m'a coupé le souffle, déclara-t-il, effectivement essoufflé. _Il fit un clin d'œil._ Mais non tu sais bien que j'ai un cœur de pierre. _Il redevient plus ou moins sérieux_. Et puis vous êtes les seuls filles à faire palpiter mon cœur. Et pas forcément de façon positive. »

Elle le pinça avec un éclat de rire. Ils continuèrent leur chemin et se glissèrent à table. Heureusement il y avait encore de nombreux élèves qui arrivaient. Charlie leur demanda comment cela s'était passé avec un « alors ? » impatient. Mais ils furent obligés de repousser leur récit à plus tard. Dumbledore prit la parole :

« Chers élèves de Poudlard, chers professeurs, j'espère que ce début d'année se déroule le mieux possible pour chacun de vous. Je suis fier du travail que vous avez déjà commencé à fournir et qui a permis de faire gagner des points à vos Maisons respectives. _Il sourit_. Mme Pince m'a cependant chargé de vous rappeler que la bibliothèque est un sanctuaire de la connaissance magique et un lieu de travail. Tout rapprochement entre élèves ou violence physique envers les livres y seront donc sanctionnés. _Certains élèves sifflèrent. Il fronça les sourcils mais ses yeux pétillaient._ Pour continuer, j'ai décidé de remédier à l'animosité entre les différentes Maisons. C'est donc avec joie que je vous annonce que …

* * *

><p>*Référence à Grease bien sûr, j'espère que vous aurez reconnu. Ce n'était même pas fait exprès mais je me suis rendue compte que l'histoire entre Lukas et Katherine ressemblait à celle du film donc il fallait que j'en parle ! Eh oui, je suis en plein dans une « phase Grease », j'ai revu le film deux fois à une semaine près. Et je fais un clin d'œil raté (je ne sais pas faire les clins d'œil) à Gaby et LadyRirly ;)<p>

Désolée pour le suspense ! Mais il en faut parfois :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Revanche et noms sur un parc

**Coucou tout le monde !  
><strong>

**D'abord désolée pour ceux qui suivent de publier si tard. Je dois dire que je n'étais pas trop inspirée.  
><strong>

**Ensuite merci à HappyFanth0m de m'avoir mis en alert ! Merci à LadyRirly et Capulisa pour vos reviews ! Elles étaient géniales. Gaby ton cerveau ne fait pas peur ;) ça m'a trop fait rire que tu dises ça ! En tout cas contente que ça t'aies plu. LadyRirly je suis impressionnée par ta perspicacité ;) je t'avais déjà raconté non ? Sinon tu verras pour Charlie et Johan et Malefoy aussi. Je n'en dis pas plus. Au fait Katherine Perry ce n'était pas du tout fait exprès, je voulais changer mais j'ai la flemme de corriger donc je laisse comme ça.  
><strong>

**Ah oui je m'étais dit que j'allais faire un récapitulatif des personnages pour vous les remettre en tête :  
><strong>

**-Linnéa : l'héroïne, en sixième année, elle s'est disputée avec Malefoy (il y a deux chapitres). Elle fabriquait un philtre de Répulsion (on va en reparler ici) pour éloigner Katherine, son insupportable camarade de dortoir de Lukas, Gryffondor de Sixième (qu'elle connait puisqu'elle lui a parlé quelques fois)  
><strong>

**-Charlie : meilleure amie de Linnéa, Serpentard de Cinquième Année, elle est sympa (je trouve). Ah oui elle a une sœur finalement.  
><strong>

**-Johan : troisième membre du groupe, meilleur ami des deux filles du dessus, Serpentard de cinquième année.  
><strong>

**-Henry Thornton : c'est celui qui c'était moqué de Linnéa en Botanique(mais si, rappelez vous) en disant ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas,en gros, qu'il n'aimait pas Linnéa et qu'elle était seule au monde (je rigole mais c'est plus ou moins ça). Donc Linnéa en a eu marre et pour une fois elle a décidé de se venger. Elle était rentrée dans le dortoir des garçons et avait trafiqué dans leur gel douche, vous allez comprendre pourquoi.  
><strong>

**-Ally et Emily : deux filles du dortoir de Linnéa, elles sont comme deux sœurs siamoises et pensent toujours la même chose. Elle ont une inclination (je ne trouvais pas d'autre mot) pathétique pour Johan.  
><strong>

**-Katherine : rivale de Linnéa, elle avait fait la connaissance de Lukas pendant les vacances et depuis elle a honte de lui parler devant ses amies (parce que gryffondors et serpentards ne s'aiment pas ! )  
><strong>

**-Lucius Malefoy : il voulait bien aider Linnéa et lui a montré la Salle sur Demande. Mais la dernière fois il a pété un câble en pensant que le philtre était pour lui. Et il lui a expliqué qu'elle était pathétique.  
><strong>

**Les autres on s'en fiche :P Sérieusement demandez moi si vous ne comprenez plus quelque chose.  
><strong>

**Allez, bon chapitre (mon plus long jusqu'à présent) !  
><strong>

**Et laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Revanche et noms sur un parchemin<strong>

_« C'est donc avec joie que je vous annonce que…_ moi et les professeurs avons décidé d'organiser un tournoi à Poudlard. Les épreuves seront bien sûr d'ordre magique mais pas forcément en rapport avec votre enseignement scolaire. Les équipes seront constituées de quatre élèves venant chacun d'une Maison différente. _Quasiment toute la Grande Salle se mit à chuchoter de désapprobation. _Nous espérons que cela permettra de créer des liens entre vous. _La plupart des Serpentards ricanèrent (comme s'ils allaient pouvoir faire équipe avec des gens qu'ils méprisaient et qui étaient terrifiés par eux!)_. Les élèves de cinquième année participeront ainsi que les Sixièmes, car nous les jugeons suffisamment matures. Les septièmes années devront s'abstenir, à cause des ASPICS : cette année étant décisive pour leur futur. _Dans le brouhaha ambiant, les élèves semblaient tous se dire que la perspective d'amusement ne valait pas le coup de devoir supporter des gens d'une autre Maison. Dumbledore reprit d'un ton péremptoire qui fit se taire les murmures. _J'ai omis de vous dire que, malgré toutes vos protestations, ce tournoi ne sera pas une option. Il faudra vous en accommoder. Sur ce, bon appétit ! »

Il se rassit sous le bourdonnement des conversations qu'il avait déclenché. Johan, Charlie et Linnéa commencèrent à se servir à manger. La table des Serpentards était le siège de discussions acharnées, de réactions de toute sorte. Linnéa entrevit Severus Rogue, qui lorgnait avec espoir vers la table des rouges et ors. Elle-même avait directement pensé qu'elle avait déjà choisi le Gryffondor de son équipe. Restait à lui demander. Katherine se plaignait avec ses amies du fait qu'elles n'avaient pas le temps pour ce tournoi, que c'était « in-accept-able » de les y obliger. Cette fille cachait vraiment toutes ses émotions. Linnéa songea qu'une course allait commencer entre elles deux et que Katherine allait bientôt s'en apercevoir. Notre petit groupe semblait plutôt résigné par rapport au reste de la tablée. Ils déploraient seulement de ne pas pouvoir participer ensemble. Ally se tourna vers eux et demanda à Johan d'un ton dégoûté :

« Ca ne t'insupporte pas toi, de devoir te retrouver avec les lions ou les blaireaux ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais que peut-on y faire ?

La jeune fille fit une moue dubitative. Mais Emily sembla fascinée par sa pseudo-philosophie. Elles continuèrent leur discussion. Plus loin on voyait Colleen, l'air concentré qui écarquillait les yeux et semblait se parle parler mentalement. Linnéa se dit que le pire pour cette fille serait de trouver des gens pour son équipe, elle n'oserait jamais demander à personne. _Je devrais directement aller parler à Lukas_, se dit-elle. _Avant que l'autre ne s'y mette. Mais elle n'osera peut-être pas le faire, elle veut que personne ne soit au courant de son penchant pour lui. _Elleglissa un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors mais la plupart étaient déjà partis. _Cela vous coupe l'appétit de devoir faire équipe avec nous c'est ça ? _Elle répéta cette remarque à haute voix pour ses deux amis qui acquiescèrent avec un sourire. Puis elle remarqua que Lukas n'était plus à sa table non plus. Katherine, quant à elle, adressait des sourires sarcastiques à ses amies avec qui elle discutait. _Allez c'est ma chance ! C'est parti ! _Linnéa se leva très brusquement, faisant sursauter les gens autour d'elle, en particulier Charlie et Johan qui la fixèrent d'un air interrogateur. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote et balbutia :

-Euh… je vais… je dois aller à la bibliothèque…voir un truc…j'avais oublié. »

Elle se retourna et marcha jusqu'au bas des escaliers, s'obligeant à ne pas avancer trop vite. Elle balaya le hall du regard. Aucun Gryffondor en vue. Une petite fille aux boucles dorées se dirigea vers elle et cria :

« Linnéa !

Elle courut et serra la Serpentard dans ses bras. C'était Allison, la petite sœur de Charlie. Elle avait été répartie chez Poufsouffle, ce qui avait un peu déçu sa sœur sur le moment. Charlie en avait presque paru dégoutée. Puis elle n'en avait plus reparlé, elle avait même souri en voyant la joie de sa sœur. Mais Linnéa savait que ses parents avaient toujours l'air incrédule quand Allison leur racontait à quel point elle s'amusait bien à Pouffsouffle. Elle était maintenant en troisième année.

-Alors comment était ce début d'année ?

-Parfaitement bien! Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis ! Et j'ai pris le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est vraiment captivant !

_Encore ?_ Il y avait tout un monde de différence entre elles deux, pensa Linnéa. Allison, était de ces gens qui attiraient les contacts et les amitiés. Peut-être était-ce son sourire adorable ou sa façon de faire sentir à chacun qu'il est important. Par rapport à elle les gens fuyaient Linnéa comme des araignées face à un Basilic. Néanmoins elles s'entendaient très bien toutes les deux, Linnéa étant fille unique, elle considérait Allison comme de sa famille.

-Je suis d'accord moi aussi j'aime bien, lui assura Linnéa en glissant des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

-Tu cherche quelqu'un je suppose ? _avec un sourire de compréhension._ Bien que je ne devine pas qui.

-Euh… oui. Mais ce n'est pas très important. Tu n'as pas vu des Gryffondors ? Des Sixième Années ?

-Il se trouve que si ! Ils sont probablement dans leur Salle Commune à présent. Ils avaient l'air assez agacés à propos du tournoi. C'est vraiment malheureux qu'on ne puisse pas participer. Moi cela m'amuserait de devoir s'allier avec les autres Maisons. C'est une occasion de les rencontrer mis à part à la Bibliothèque puisque c'est tout sauf un endroit idéal pour dialoguer… De quoi parlait-t-on déjà ? Ah oui, je t'aiderais volontiers à chercher mais il me semble que tu préférerais le faire seule.

-En fait, oui tu as raison. A bientôt Allison ! Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir nous voir à la Bibliothèque, moi et Charlie et …Johan.

Elle n'était pas obligée d'ajouter le nom de son ami. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais Allison ne l'avait jamais apprécié c'est à peine si elle le tolérait. En réponse ce dernier jouait l'indifférence mais Linnéa savait que cette situation l'énervait. Toutefois c'était dans sa nature d'essayer d'arranger les choses entre les gens voilà pourquoi elle avait mentionné le nom de Johan. Comme elle s'y attendait la petite fille fit une grimace mais annonça :

-Avec plaisir ! Dès que je disposerais d'un instant. La quantité de travail se renforce vraiment cette année, on le ressent bien plus qu'en Deuxième Année. Et on nous a promis notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour bientôt ! Ce qui tomberait à point nommé puisque… »

Linnéa appuya sur la main d'Allison, lui sourit et gravit l'escalier. Elle savait que celle-ci ne serait pas vexée qu'elle s'en aille comme cela. Quelle bavarde ! Elle était la seule fille qu'elle connaissait qui pouvait utiliser un langage si vieillot avec autant d'assurance. Linnéa y pensait avec amusement. Mais elle ressentait aussi une pointe d'admiration, pour cette fillette qui faisait tout à sa manière et réussissait à charmer tout le monde. Elle alla d'abord à la Bibliothèque puis explora tous les couloirs qu'elle put. Aucune trace de lui. Elle fut bien obligée de retourner aux cachots.

Johan y était assis juste devant la cheminée. Il fermait les yeux et tendait ses mains vers le feu. Les flammes créaient des arabesques de lumière sur son visage, chose qui avait l'air d'enchanter les yeux de Charlie, installée sur le sol à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Questionna celle-ci.

-Je devais juste vérifier un truc pour mon devoir de Métamorphoses._ Elle changea rapidement de sujet_. D'ailleurs j'ai croisé ta sœur. Je ne l'avais pas encore vue depuis la rentrée.

Johan réagit et ouvrit les yeux, fixant Linnéa d'un air pas très amical.

-Et comment elle va ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle-t-a raconté ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas raconté ? Elle s'est fait de nouveaux amis…

-Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, marmonna Johan, d'une voix presque inaudible.

-… elle a bien aimé le cours de Soins aux Créatures. Et elle trouve qu'ils ont beaucoup de travail. Et bien sûr elle a parlé de ce fichu tournoi !

-Comment peut-il nous obliger à faire ça ? Cria presque Johan. Il sait très bien que ça ne fonctionnera jamais !

Charlie se coucha au sol, les bras sous la tête, écoutant. Linnéa acquiesça :

-C'est sûr ! Toutes les Maisons ne seront jamais d'accord entre elles ! Les gens vont se battre dans leur propre équipe.

Elle faisait cependant une exception dans sa tête pour le futur groupe qu'elle formerait avec Lukas. Elle imaginait déjà qu'en dehors du fait qu'ils gagneraient probablement, ce serait une occasion de parler, de s'amuser, ensemble. Et puis la compétition renforce les liens de l'équipe. Et si elle se blessait il pourrait s'occuper d'elle avec grand plaisir.

-Ouais ou faire exprès de perdre ! Tu imagines les Maraudeurs avec nous ! (Il était en effet de notoriété publique que les Maraudeurs détestaient les Serpentards et eux, pareillement).

-Imagine James Potter enlevant ses lunettes exprès pour ne pas réussir à attraper le Vif d'Or !

Ils citèrent différents élèves et comment ceux-ci pourraient perdre intentionnellement.

- Tu parles pas ?

Charlie se releva à cette interpellation et répondit :

-Non. Franchement je m'en fiche un peu. D'abord on n'a pas le choix et en plus je pense que c'est pas plus mal. Ça crée un peu d'action au moins. _Elle se leva. _Bonne nuit ! »

Elle tapota la tête de son amie en partant. Les deux restant continuèrent leur discussion. Puis après s'être préparée, Linnéa s'écroula et malgré le vacarme environnant, dû à ses adorables camarades de chambre, s'endormit instantanément.

Quand Linnéa se réveilla, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'on était samedi. Le Soleil s'était déjà levé sur le parc par la fenêtre. Elle allait se rendormir sachant que c'est le matin qu'elle faisait des rêves drôles qu'elle pouvait raconter à ses amis ensuite. Mais, à part Katharine, toutes ses camarades de chambre étaient levées et elle entendait des éclats de voix depuis la Salle Commune. _Ah oui c'est vrai ce fichu Thornton! Bon bah autant aller voir maintenant._ Elle se leva et passa un peignoir sur son pyjama. _Pas très digne mais bon ! S'il s'est bien passé ce que je crois, je ne serais pas la plus ridicule du lot. _Arrivé dans la Salle, elle s'approcha d'un groupe de fille qui parlait avec des voix surexcitées.

« Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à voir un truc pareil ! C'était vraiment horrible ! s'exclama Amanda Field, en frissonnant.

-Mais à quel point ? S'enquit Brooke Forester.

-Oh au moins deux fois plus que d'habitude.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu crois qu'il va descendre ? demanda une brune, extrêmement grande, que Linnéa ne reconnut pas.

De l'autre côté des garçons ricanaient et elle vit Johan parmi eux. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en remarquant qu'elle les regardait. A partir des bouts de conversation qui jaillissaient de tout côté, Linnéa parvient à reconstituer ce qu'il s'était passé. Amanda Field était venue comme tous les matins chercher son petit ami Duncan Harris (encore un copain de Malefoy) à son dortoir. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de la faire attendre, normalement lorsque celle-ci toquait, il sortait directement. Mais cette fois Amanda avait frappé à moult reprises à la porte (c'est-à-dire deux fois) sans obtenir de réponse. _Oh la pauvre ! _ Elle était donc rentrée et qu'avait-elle vu ? _Surprise ! _Son petit copain penché en train d'observer les fesses dénudées de Henry Thornton. Celui-ci se plaignait comme quoi son derrière lui avait semblé grossir après sa douche. En bon chien fidèle, Duncan lui assurait que non, tout avait l'air normal. Amanda laissa échapper un petit cri, les deux garçons tournèrent les yeux vers elle, et elle s'enfuit choqué du dortoir. Elle atterrit dans la Salle Commune où elle s'empressa de tout raconter à tout le monde_. Et voilà quelle belle histoire n'est-ce pas ? _ Amanda répondait à une autre remarque d'une voix forte pour faire entendre à tout le monde son opinion :

-Bien sûr que non ! Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je ne peux pas supporter une telle humiliation ! Je vais être obligée de rompre ! »

Les autres jeunes filles manifestèrent leur compassion (avec quelques gouttes d'hypocrisie il est vrai, certaines pensant déjà à consoler le jeune homme rejeté). Puis soudainement Linnéa s'enfuit, secouée par un fou rire qu'elle essayait de réprimer. Elle fila dans sa salle de bain et laissa éclater son hilarité pendant quasiment dix minutes. Non seulement son plan avait marché parfaitement mais en plus elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'Amanda allait assister à tout et se charger de transmettre l'histoire dans toute l'école. _Que ça fait du bien de se rebeller !_

« Euh qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ?

_Il fallait que Katherine s'en mêle et gâche mon moment ! _ Linnéa ouvrit la porte et se trouva face au visage crispé de sa « colocataire ». Cette dernière la dévisagea d'un air de profond dégoût. Puis elle reprit la mine douce qui lui était habituelle. Mais Linnéa était sûre de ne pas avoir imaginé.

-Oups, désolée, vraiment.

-Non en fait ce n'est pas toi qui m'as réveillé, expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Mais il y a plein de bruit dans la Salle Commune. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tu devrais plutôt aller voir toi-même. J'aurais du mal à t'expliquer. »

Katherine haussa les épaules, attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval sur le haut de sa tête. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler plus avec Linnéa et sortit de la pièce. Celle-ci se dit qu'elle préférait sûrement apprendre l'histoire de ses amies. _Et puis si c'est moi qui en parle, j'aurais l'air trop ravie pour être honnête. _

Elle prit sa douche, profitant du fait que, pour une fois, personne ne réclamait la Salle de Bains. Puis enfila sa tenue du weekend : un jean large en bas avec une blouse brodée. Elle pensa à aller faire un tour rapide à la Salle sur Demande vu que tout le monde dormait encore ou prenait son petit-déjeuner. Elle était de si bonne humeur qu'elle se retenait de sautiller sur le chemin pour s'y rendre. Arrivée, elle jeta un œil à son philtre de Répulsion. Elle le remua et rajouta le dernier ingrédient : des épines de dospérules. La potion serait presque terminée mais Linnéa se demanda si elle allait l'utiliser en fin de compte. Elle se sentait si confiante qu'elle pensa que Lukas allait bientôt oublier lui-même la vile Katherine, étant donné qu'elle n'osait jamais lui parler en public.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle le sourire aux lèvres. Avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius Malefoy s'y découpa. Il avait les cheveux encore mouillés comme s'il s'était dépêché de venir. Il planta son regard dans le sien et Linnéa faillit frissonner devant ses yeux pâles. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Il alla s'asseoir devant son chaudron. La jeune fille, elle, sortit assez vivement. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Elle prit une grande respiration mais entendit un bruit de derrière la porte. Elle y colla son oreille. Malefoy riait ! Tout seul, mais vraiment comme une baleine. C'était tout sauf logique venant de lui. _Attends il se moque de moi parce que je viens de paraître ridicule là à l'instant ? Ou non ! Me dites pas que c'est pas vrai ! Il n'a quand même pas deviné pour la petite vengeance. Pour moi. Du calme ! Il est peut-être le seul à avoir fait le lien. Après tout, Thornton doit se moquer d'une dizaine de personnes par jour. Bon d'accord, pile le jour où il m'a humilié, il s'est attrapé un triple derrière ! Mais ce genre de choses arrive assez souvent... De toute façon, ce qui est pratique, c'est que personne ne me croit capable de faire ça. Et ils n'ont pas tort, c'est bien la première fois que je réagis. Et puis, il ne me dénoncera pas, si la situation le fait marrer. Tant qu'il peut s'amuser personnellement je pense qu'il s'en fout de son ami ! _

Après ces réflexions des plus intenses, notre héroïne prit son petit-déjeuner. Elle, Johan et Charlie parlèrent de l'incident, comme tous les Serpentards, très innocemment. Malheureusement Thornton n'était pas à table et Linnéa ne put avoir le plaisir de contempler son œuvre. Le reste de la matinée, elle se balada avec ses amis dans le parc. Ils découvrirent un coin tranquille qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, recouvert de trèfles et de grosses pierres sur lesquelles s'asseoir. Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques heures quasiment sans s'arrêter en se racontant les réactions des gens face à leur blague. Puis prétextant un devoir, Linnéa se leva et les laissa tous les deux. Elle avait besoin de trouver Lukas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. On était le week-end, les élèves préféraient généralement étudier dans leur Salle Commune. Malgré tout, elle alla voir à la Bibliothèque et, hasard incroyable, le croisa entre deux rayons.

« Hé coucou !

-Tu ne veux pas sortir ? Ce sera plus pratique pour parler.

-Bien sûr. Je dois juste emprunter ce livre.

Il alla signer le registre. Elle le suivit et ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir.

-Alors bonne journée ? demanda Linnéa.

-Mmh pas mal. J'adore les petits déjeuners du week-end. _Il lui sourit, dévoilant ses fossettes. _Et toi ?

-Oui une journée très spéciale. Mais dans le bon sens.

-Au fait tu n'aurais pas entendu parler de ce Serpentard ? Il y a des rumeurs dans toute l'école mais autant l'entendre d'une source fiable.

_Ah ah il me considère comme une source fiable ! Donc quelqu'un de confiance avec qui on peut parler. Qu'on peut prendre comme confidente. Une confidente c'est assez proche comme relation non ?_

Elle lui fit le récit de l'incident mais pas de la façon spirituelle qu'elle aurait voulu. En effet, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler même en racontant. Il la coupa :

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. C'est pas que je te suspectes mais…

Elle roula des yeux et le regarda d'une expression sérieuse qui se transforma en pouffement de rire.

-Allez! Raconte-moi la vraie version ! Tu t'es déjà trahie de toute façon.

Elle fit semblant de se faire prier. Mais après le regard de chiot perdu qu'il lui fit, elle fut obligée de tout lui révéler. Il s'esclaffa aussi. Puis elle lui raconta la remarque de Thornton, ce qui l'avait poussé à se venger.

-Attends mais ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de choses ? Réagit Lukas. Je suis désolé, je n'avais aucune idée…

_Oh non pas de pitié s'il te plait ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! _Elle changea de sujet :

-Bref ce n'était de ça que je voulais te parler au départ. Je me demandais, tu sais pour le tournoi de l'école. On est censé se mettre avec des personnes d'autres maisons. Et donc ça te dirait qu'on soit ensemble ? Dans la même équipe je veux dire ?

_Bien joué ! Quel magnifique et très romantique façon de demander ça, franchement. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux pour lui donner envie de dire non._

-Oh, _il afficha une mine désolée. _Si tu m'avais juste demandé avant ! Katherine, tu la connais n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a déjà proposé. J'aimerais tellement qu'on puisse le faire tous les trois. Ça aurait fait une très bonne équipe.

_Euh non c'est la pire idée que tu aurais pu avoir de ta vie ! Non mais quelle garce ! Quand a-t-elle trouvé le temps de lui parler d'abord ? Je l'avais cherché juste après le dîner pendant qu'elle, elle, s'en foutait. _

_-_Non je comprends c'est pas grave. (_Je ne comprends pas du tout au contraire). _

Elle aurait bien voulu trouver un truc à dire pour dévaloriser sa rivale mais ne trouva rien.

-La prochaine fois ! répondit-il avec un sourire. (_Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre d'événement qui arrive tous les jours à Poudlard ?). _Je pense que vous devriez parler toutes les deux si vous pouvez, vous êtes dans la même année.

-Euh oui dans le même dortoir aussi d'ailleurs. Bon je devrais aller faire mes devoirs. A bientôt ! »

Ils se saluèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

_La déception, quel cruel sentiment !_

Malgré tout elle retrouva le sourire juste après en allant déjeuner. Devant la Grande Salle, elle aperçut le groupe de Serpentards qu'elle voulait voir. Thornton avait mis un pantalon beaucoup trop large pour essayer de camoufler la taille de son postérieur. Ce qui n'avait aucune utilité et le faisait encore paraître plus énorme, si c'était possible. Ses amis se déplaçaient autour de lui en une sorte de minable garde rapprochée, loin de le rendre plus discret. Malefoy n'était pas parmi eux. _Pff bien trop distingué pour aider un ami !_ Ainsi au moment où le jeune homme arriva dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui. Linnéa jubilait de voir qu'il parvenait à aggraver son cas. Cela ne rendait sa victoire que plus complète.

Dimanche soir, dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards, quelques groupes assis à leur table terminaient leurs devoirs au dernier moment. Linnéa, Charlie et Johan étaient de ceux-là. Le jeune homme avait déjà fini et se balançait sur sa chaise en réfléchissant. Les deux filles désespéraient devant une pile de manuels et de parchemins.

« Arrête de te balancer ! Tu nous stresses, s'écria Linnéa.

Charlie l'en empêcha du pied et il faillit s'écrouler à terre avec un cri de protestation.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose ? demanda cette dernière d'une voix plaintive.

-On est maudites ! Non mais pourquoi on ne s'y prend jamais avant ? Explique-moi !

-Le problème c'est qu'on a toujours trop de choses à faire.

Johan émit un petit rire. Linnéa demanda avec ironie à son amie :

-Comme quoi ? Aller se balader au bord du lac ?

-Ben ça c'est indispensable, il nous faut bien de l'air frais pour oxygéner nos petites cellules grises, répondit Charlie.

- Et jouer aux cartes ?

-Il faut toujours des pauses quand on travaille.

-D'accord. Pourquoi on a vidé ta réserve de biscuits alors ?

-C'est un besoin naturel. On ne peut que s'incliner devant l'instinct humain.

-Et à ton avis pourquoi on a essayé d'appâter les elfes de maison de l'école ?

-Ah ça c'est de la pure curiosité scientifique !

Linnéa leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton fier de Charlie et demanda :

-Alors la collection de pommes de pin qu'on a voulu commencé ?

Face à cette question, Johan éclata de rire bruyamment faisant sursauter les autres élèves qui travaillaient.

-Bon, je suis lâchement piégée par celle-là même qui m'a accompagné pour faire tous ces trucs stupides…Je baisse les bras! J'espère que tu es satisfaite.

-Très ma chère. »

Elles se replongèrent avec découragement dans leurs devoirs

Le lendemain, le petit groupe s'assit à la table du petit-déjeuner avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Les deux filles avaient, in extremis, réussi à terminer leur travail avant de tomber de fatigue sur leurs feuilles. Johan, lui, était resté avec elles toute la soirée. Il avait déjà fini tout son travail et c'est justement pour cela qu'il n'était pas allé se coucher. Pas d'ami sans un peu de « nargue », comme il disait.

Linnéa se servit du thé à la pêche. Johan prit un café au lait et Charlie commença directement à croquer dans un toast. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Linnéa sentit une rage brulante lorsqu'elle entrevit Katherine qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, souriait d'un air satisfait. Dumbledore se leva et leur transmit un bref message. Il conseilla aux Cinquièmes et Sixièmes années d'aller voir le panneau d'affichage dans le hall.

« Pour simplifier les choses, j'ai décidé de composer les équipes moi-même à l'aide de la magie. Et encore une fois il n'y aura pas de réclamations possibles. Bonne journée ! »

Les élèves concernés arboraient des mines épouvantées. Une grande partie de la Grande Salle se leva et se précipita vers l'entrée de l'école. Johan, Linnéa et Charlie en faisait partie. Une masse de gens bouchaient la vue du parchemin. Linnéa remarqua un petit sourire que lui adressa Remus Lupin. Le groupe des Maraudeurs se décala. Les trois amis attendirent puis ils purent jeter un coup d'œil sur la liste.

**Tournoi de Poudlard :**

Gryffondor Serpentard Poufsouffle Serdaigle

. . . .

. . . .

_. . . ._

_REMUS LUPIN- LINNEA EKBLAD- JOANIE SIMMONS- MARK KAVANAGH_

_SIRIUS BLACK- JOHAN MAC GREGOR- KELSEY NICHOLLS- SANDY ARMSTRONG_

_LILY EVANS- CHARLIE YOUNG- __JOSHUA BRIGGS__- LEE CAUlFIELD_

_LUKAS TYLER- KATHERINE PERRY- CALLUM BOOT- RUBY PETERSON  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>J'adore inventer des noms, c'est incroyable ! (J'espère que vous allez en reconnaître certains, les filles. Je vous défie de me dire à quoi chacun vous fait penser ;) <em><br>_**

**Ah oui la suite sera sans doute pendant la compétition de Poudlard.  
><strong>


End file.
